


Favorite

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony D., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has something to make up to Tony. Spoilers for 6X06 Murder 2.0 G/D implied slash. Fanfic 100 prompt "fixed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 72—Fixed

"Will you stop pouting?" Those were the first words Gibbs had spoken since Tony had come down to the basement an hour ago. Gibbs had been watching his young lover while he worked on the boat. Tony had settled on the second stair, sipping a beer, nibbling on a slice of pizza. Gibbs had ordered the pie just after work and the beer was well chilled.

After what had happened at the office, he'd known he was going to hear about it. Tony was hurt, even though he couldn't have declared that he favored his lover over McGee. Not at work. Never at work.

"Tony…" he began, studying the man's pout carefully. Yeah, that one could be broken. More stubbornness than anger. "I couldn't say what I really felt, but they all know it. How could they not?"

Ah, there was the break, the briefest flicker of a smile.

"How could they not, Tony. The way I ride you…"

"Mmm!"

Gibbs smirked. "At the office, not in bed, bonehead!"

"The shaft gets hard, Gibbs, but the head stays soft. Anatomy 101."

"Yeah, I remember, Tony. I remember." He crossed the room now, standing in front of Tony now. "You know you're my favorite, but more than that. You're mine. You're mine, Tony. There is nobody I need more on my six, nobody I trust more. I can't say that at work. Would cause problems. You guys jockey for position enough as it is. Gotta keep a lid on that. Could be dangerous in the field."

Tony's smile became more genuine at Gibbs' words. "I just wish they knew…"

Gibbs wedged himself in beside Tony and the railing. It was a tight squeeze but he liked the body contact. "Doesn't make what I feel for you any less legitimate, Tony. I love you. You're mine." He paused for a long moment. "And I'm yours." He stroked the back of Tony's neck and then began a one-handed scalp massage that he knew would make Tony limp.

"How can I make it up to you, DiNozzo?"

Tony's grin flashed. "Make an honest man out of me."

Gibbs gave Tony his own grin. "No rings, but you can talk to Abby and get the name of her tattoo artist. We can each get something small, something that matches."

Tony twisted around. "Are you serious?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. Been thinking about it a lot. We've been together a long time now."

"Just over three years."

"Minus the break…" Gibbs winced as he said the words. Mexico had led to Tony and Jeanne and himself and Hollis. But they had found their way back to each other and were stronger than ever, despite the Agent Afloat assignment.

"Don't…" Tony said softly. "I'm back, we're here. Where do you want to get it?"

"Get it? Oh, the tattoo?"

Tony rolled his eyes and nodded before Gibbs continued. "Someplace nobody'll see. Hip, thigh."

Tony smirked. "And what'll it be."

"I thought a small badge maybe with a T and J entwined. Like a J with a long bar across it. Not obvious even if someone saw it."

Tony nodded. "I like it. But I don't need ink to know…" He sighed. "I was just being stupid and insecure."

"Happens to us all."

Tony snorted and shook his head "So how ya gonna make it up to me, Gibbs?"

"Get upstairs and you'll see."

Tony jumped up and raced up the stairs and Gibbs grinned one last time, pausing only a second before following Tony upstairs. Life was never dull with his favorite around. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
